La dernière chance de rétablir son honneur
by BanishedPrince
Summary: A la fin de la saison 2, Zuko décide de rejoindre sa soeur Azula en espérant qu'il pourra retourner chez lui. C'était sans compter le plan diabolique qu'Azula et Ozai avait prévu pour lui et son oncle...


Merci de respecter l'âge auquel est destiné cette fan fiction.  
Pas de lecteur en dessous de 13, à cause des thèmes violents, qui peuvent choquer.  
Cette histoire commence à la fin de la saison 2 et présente l'hypothèse la plus tragique concernant le destin de Zuko et de Iroh.  
Cette histoire n'aura jamais lieu dans la véritable saison 3 puisque nous savons maintenant que Zuko sera bien présent dans les 5 premiers épisodes.  
J'ai réalisé un dessin en relation avec ce texte, vous pouvez le trouver dans ma galerie DeviantArt. Le lien est dans mon profil.

LA DERNIER CHANCE DE RETABLIR SON HONNEUR  
...

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que père allais t'accueillir les bras ouvert? »

Zuko lance à Azula un regard plein de haine. Ses poings et ses pieds sont solidement fixés au sol par les étaux rocheux que les membres du Dai Li ont envoyés pour le maîtriser. Il essaye de se libérer en employant toute sa force, mais en vain…

« Je te défis dans un combat Agni Kai » crie Zuko, hors de lui.

« Je ne suis pas intéressée » répond Azula. « Père a une bien meilleure idée pour la suite. »

« Je refuse de retourner au palais. »

« Comme si j'allais te laisser le choix. » ajoute Azula. « Emportez ce traître et enfermez-le dans le navire envoyé par le Seigneur du Feu. »

Zuko essaye encore une fois de briser les étaux, sans aucun succès. Plusieurs membres du Dai Li se rapprochent de lui et enserrent la totalité de son corps avec des chaînes d'acier. Il ne peut plus bouger du tout et même respirer devient difficile avec tout ce métal.

« Il faut que je me calme et que je réfléchisse…» pense-t-il « Si je pouvais chauffer les chaînes, je pourrais blesser mes ennemis. L'ennui c'est que mes mains et mes pieds sont toujours enserrés avec ces rochers, qui eux, ne sont pas bon conducteur de chaleur… »

Deux membres du Dai Li emportent le corps immobilisé du prince sur leurs épaules. Ils traversent le palais royal et se dirigent vers le réseau de transport rapide développé par les maîtres de la terre. Zuko a du mal à supporter cette situation d'humiliation extrême. Mais il doit rester le plus calme possible, car tout mouvement risque de resserrer d'avantage les chaînes. Il décide de ne tenter aucune résistance tant qu'il sera entre les mains du Dai Li.

Il ferme les yeux et tente de rassembler ses pensées. Il s'est passé beaucoup trop de choses… Il a décidé de revenir auprès d'Azula et elle l'a trahi. Avec des belles paroles et des sentiments qui l'ont touché. Il avait l'impression qu'elle l'acceptait auprès d'elle, lui pardonnait ses erreurs et qu'un nouveau départ était possible. Mais ce n'était que du vent. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, s'était l'attirer dans ce piège. Posséder le trône de Ba Sing Se ne lui suffit pas, elle veut aussi se débarrasser de son frère, le traître, la honte de la famille.

« Mon oncle…Que va-t-il lui arriver ? » se demande Zuko. Et il se sent coupable d'avoir fait le mauvais choix…De ne pas avoir écouté celui qu'il l'a déjà sortis de plusieurs mauvais pas et s'est occupé de lui, comme un père, lorsqu'il était fébrile…

Un choc le tire de ses pensées. On vient de le déposer sur le sol. Il se trouve dans l'un des wagons dirigés par les maîtres de la terre. On l'emmène probablement vers l'extérieur de la ville. Il tente un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Deux membres du Dai Li sont à côté, mais regardent ailleurs.

S'il doit tenter de se sortir de cette situation, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Il commence à chauffer ses mains enserrées dans les étaux. La chaleur le fait souffrir et il sent sa propre peau se consumer. Mais les chaînes ne chauffent pas assez pour blesser le premier Dai Li qui mettra la main dessus. Il insiste malgré tout et même ses bras sont maintenant plongés dans une fournaise insupportable. Les manches de ses habits finissent par prendre feu…

Zuko crie de douleur. Découvrant le feu, les deux agents décident de libérer le prisonnier de l'étreinte des chaînes et tentent d'étouffer le feu avec les moyens du bord.

« Maintenant » se dit Zuko, qui fonce la tête la première dans le ventre du Dai Li le plus proche de lui et le renverse. Mais une douleur insupportable dans la nuque l'envoi à terre et il perd connaissance.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zuko ouvre péniblement les yeux. Sa vision est trouble. Ses pensées ne sont pas très claires. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive et cherche à savoir où il se trouve. Quand il essaye de bouger, il se rend compte qu'il est entravé par des chaînes. Il découvre une porte ornée de barreaux. Il est dans une sorte de prison. Qui ressemble beaucoup…aux cachots sombres des navires de la Nation du Feu. En se concentrant sur le mouvement de la structure métallique qui le porte, il arrive à déduire que le navire est en pleine mer. Son corps est endolori, comme s'il avait été battu et ses mains sont brûlées jusqu'à mi-bras. Ses poignets, ses chevilles et son cou sont enserrés dans un bracelet de métal auquel une chaîne est reliée, puis accrochée au mur. Il essaye de tirer sur les chaînes, mais elles sont trop résistantes. Après plusieurs essais qui le font plus souffrir qu'autre chose, il finit par se résigner à son sort. Il commence à se souvenir de la trahison de sa sœur et de sa tentative de fuite... Il se sent tellement faible et impuissant. Une larme coule de son œil valide sur sa joue…

Un bruit de pas attire son attention. Il lève la tête en direction de la porte métallique. Azula se trouve derrière les barreaux et le regarde, semblant déguster chaque instant de son désespoir. Il baisse les yeux pour ne pas la voir. Elle ironise :

« Tu pleures ? Où est passé le peu qu'il reste de ton honneur ? Tu es tellement pathétique…»

« Où est oncle ? » demande Zuko, qui a réussi a refouler ses larmes et ne laisse apparaître que la colère sur son visage.

Azula esquisse un sourire maléfique.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le reverra très bientôt. » répond-t-elle.

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? » demande Zuko.

« A la maison, bien sûr ! N'étais-ce pas ton souhait le plus cher ? Tu devrais me remercier.» dit Azula qui tourne sur ses talons et quitte le couloir des prisons.

Le temps semble infini. Zuko n'a aucune idée de l'heure qu'il peut être. Est-ce le jour ou la nuit ? Ici, il fait toujours sombre... Un garde lui apporte un bout de pain et de l'eau. Mais avec ses mains blessées, il ne réussi pas à manger. Il essaye de dormir pour reprendre quelques forces. Il en aura besoin.

Il se réveille en sursaut. Il a l'impression d'avoir entendu un bruit, comme si quelqu'un avait donné un coup dans la canalisation à côté de lui. Un deuxième coup. Un troisième. Oui, c'est bien cela ! Quelqu'un frappe sur le tuyau, avec méthode. Et cette personne doit se trouver dans le cachot juste à côté du sien.

C'est sûrement son oncle! Ce qui signifie qu'il est vivant ! Et qu'il tente d'entrer en contact avec lui. C'est bien une idée farfelue d'Iroh que d'utiliser ce moyen-là…

Zuko a tellement mal à la tête qu'il n'arrive pas du tout à se concentrer ni à mémoriser la séquence des coups. Il décide de laisser le temps passer et de ne pas répondre.

De toute manière, que peuvent-ils faire ? La seule chose qui lui redonne un peu d'espoir, c'est d'imaginer qu'Iroh n'est pas très loin de lui, même si un mur de métal les sépare. Les coups cessent. Le silence retombe et de longues heures défilent…

Cette fois-ci, ce sont des bruits de pas qui le réveillent. Trois gardes se trouvent à la porte de la prison et s'écartent pour laisser passer sa soeur. Le navire serait-il arrivé à destination? Zuko ne bouge pas et observe chacun de leurs mouvements, attentivement. Il aura peut-être une nouvelle occasion de tenter sa chance.

Azula s'approche de lui.

« Je suis désolée…» commence t-elle avec un air démoniaque totalement en contradiction avec sa phrase « …mais c'est le seul moyen que je connaisse pour t'amener jusqu'au palais sans que tu ne fasses de bêtises. »  
Zuko regarde avec horreur Azula qui commence à exécuter le mouvement de déséquilibre du Yin et du Yang. Un éclair bleu jailli de ses doigts.

« Je vais mourir » pense Zuko et il ferme les yeux, résigné.

« Ce coup ne sera pas mortel…» continue Azula, qui semble avoir lu dans ses pensées, «…mais je vais devoir t'assommer temporairement avec une faible décharge. »

Zuko entend un coup de tonnerre et une douleur violente paralyse son corps. Il sombre de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Quand il se réveille, il sent qu'il est allongé sur un sol dur et froid. Cette fois-ci, il ne semble pas y avoir de chaînes qui entravent ses membres. Il entend des voix et prend conscience de la présence d'une foule autour de lui. Quand il ouvre les yeux, il reconnaît avec horreur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve. C'est la salle dédiée aux combats Agni Kai. Cet endroit maudit a vu son père marquer son visage et sa destinée tragique au plus profond de sa chair…Pourquoi l'as-t-on amené ici ? Va-t-il devoir combattre ? Un long sabre tranchant se trouve à ses pieds. C'est un détail étrange pour un combat Agni Kai. En tout cas, il aura de quoi se défendre au cas où. Devant lui, se trouve un trône baigné de flammes et il peut deviner la silhouette de son père. A ses côtés se trouve Azula. Une foule de maître du feu, de familles bourgeoises secondaires et de guerriers en armure se massent autour du podium. Qu'est-il censé faire ? Chercher à s'enfuir lui parait juste impossible. Il serait maîtrisé en un rien de temps et cela ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas. Il se relève, se tourne face au trône et ne dis rien.

« Zuko » dit une voie forte qu'il reconnaît comme appartenant à son père. « Il te reste encore un dernier moyen de sauver ton honneur et de te faire pardonner pour tes crimes envers la Nation du Feu. »

Cette phrase est tellement inattendue que Zuko reste paralysé sur place pendant un moment avant de réaliser qu'il l'a bien entendue.

« Ainsi donc, père serait prêt à me pardonner ? » se demande-t-il. « Mais …quel est ce moyen de sauver mon honneur ? ». Il regarde le sabre, qui est toujours à ses pieds, puis Azula. Vu son sourire démoniaque, il ne peut que s'agir de quelque chose de difficile à réaliser, qui ne sera pas bon pour lui. Zuko se sent prêt à faire beaucoup de choses pour retrouver sa place parmi les siens, même si les autres le considérons toujours comme un traître jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Il lui suffit que son père l'accepte.

Une porte s'ouvre et deux gardes poussent un Iroh enchaîné dans la salle.

« Oncle ! » crie Zuko, qui ne se soucie plus du tout de ce qui se passe autour de lui « Est-ce que cela va ? »

Les soldats poussent Iroh sans ménagement jusqu'au podium et le lancent aux pieds de Zuko. Ce dernier le rattrape juste avant qu'il ne tombe à terre.

« Cela pourrais aller mieux » répond Iroh qui essaye de cacher la terreur qui se lit sur son visage. Il est blanc comme un drap.

« Je suis tellement désolé » dit Zuko en baissant la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de son oncle.

« Ils ne t'ont pas dit… » souffle Iroh.

Zuko ouvre des yeux étonnés. « Dis quoi ? »

« Ce que tu dois faire… » répond Iroh.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Zuko avait complètement oublié qu'on ne lui avait pas encore expliqué ce qu'il devait faire pour sauver son honneur. Vu le visage décomposé d' Iroh, l' « épreuve » s'annonce des plus difficiles. Mais il se sent prêt à tout, si seulement il pouvait au moins mettre son oncle hors de danger, il aurait racheté son erreur.

« Est-ce que oncle sera épargné si je fais ce que vous m'ordonnez de faire ? » demande Zuko.

Azula rit, puis répond d'une voie glaciale :

« Tu es vraiment idiot. Si nous avons amené ton oncle ici, ce n'est pas un hasard. Pour prouver ta loyauté à la Nation du Feu, tu vas maintenant tuer ce traître. »

Zuko reste sans voix. Il n'aurait pu imaginer de plan plus diabolique. Il regarde son oncle qui semble déjà résigné à ce destin funeste. « Et si je refuse ? »

Azula répond : « C'est moi qui te tuerai. Et ton oncle sera épargné, mais restera notre prisonnier. Un mort pour une vie sauve. A toi de choisir ton destin, choisi bien. »

En résumé, on lui demande de choisir entre la mort ou une vie honteuse torturée par le remord et la culpabilité… Zuko se sent pris de vertiges et de nausée. Comment peut-on lui demander une chose pareille ? Il aurait trouvé moins cruel de combattre à mains nues un régiment entier de maîtres de la Terre… Ses jambes commencent à trembler et il tombe à genoux. Il ne parvient pas à retenir les larmes qui coulent sur sa joue.

« Pitoyable… » dit Azula et des voix qui s'élèvent de la foule insultent le Prince du Feu de tous les noms.

« Voilà ce que je suis. Le banni, le faible, l'erreur... Celui que tout le monde haï. Je n'aurais jamais de place nulle part… » Cette pensée réveille une douleur violente qui part de sa nuque et arrive jusqu'à son estomac. Comme si un couteau invisible le transperçait de part en part en le faisant atrocement souffrir.

Sa main se referme autour du sabre aiguisé. Lentement, il se relève et le silence se fait dans la salle. Azula semble satisfaite. Iroh n'a pas bougé. Il semble résigné à son sort depuis le début.

« Fais-le » finit par dire Iroh. « Sauve-toi, sauve ta vie. Je ne suis qu'un vieil homme. Tu as encore de longues années devant toi. » Zuko lève le sabre et la suite se passe tellement vite qu'il faut plusieurs secondes aux spectateurs pour comprendre.

Un cri de douleur retendit dans le silence. Iroh ouvre les yeux et découvre avec surprise que la mort l'a épargné. Que s'est-il passé ? Où est son neveu ?

D'un mouvement violent et cruel, Zuko retire le sabre planté dans son corps en déchirant au passage une partie de son abdomen. Le sang coule à flot. Droit et fier, semblant ignorer la blessure mortelle à son flanc, il s'adresse à Azula et à son père:

« Un mort pour une vie. Tenez votre promesse…épargnez Iroh. »

« Non ! » crie Iroh de désespoir et les larmes coulent sur ses joues ridées. Il fait un effort violent pour déplacer son corps enchaîné dans la direction de son neveu.

Zuko crache du sang, ses jambes vacillent et il finit par tomber à terre. Une large mare rouge se répand autour de son corps, maintenant inerte.

Sur un signe d'Ozai, les gardes empoignent Iroh qui se débat avec fureur et le libèrent des chaînes qui le retenaient prisonnier. Comme un fou, Iroh cours vers son neveu et le prend dans ses bras, ignorant ces gens qui le regardent ainsi que le sang qui tâche ses vêtements.

« Non ! » continue de crier Iroh, submergé par la douleur. « Ne m'enlever pas encore un fois mon fils !» Il tâte le pouls de Zuko puis essaye d'entendre les battements de son cœur, en vain. Les yeux de son neveu sont voilés. Il est mort.

« Non ! » cette fois-ci, Iroh ne peut retenir de crier de douleur et les larmes de désespoir le secouent violemment.

Azula se rapproche de la scène. Elle semble avoir été surprise par la tournure des évènements, mais n'a pas perdu son sourire maléfique.

« Le marché a été respecté. Et tu as de la chance : le seigneur du feu t'accorde sa clémence. Tu es libre. » dit-elle en s'adressant à Iroh, puis elle quitte la salle avec Ozai, suivit des gardes et de la foule.

Au milieu du podium, il ne reste plus qu'un Iroh en pleurs, penché sur le corps maintenant raide et froid de son neveu.

« Pourquoi, Zuko, pourquoi toi ? »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

« Il y a Iroh dans cette pièce. Enfin, je crois. » dit Toph. « C'est bizarre, je reconnais tout juste ses vibrations, tellement elles semblent différentes de celles que j'ai pu sentir à Ba Sing Se. »

Sokka donne un coup d'épaule pour enfoncer la porte Un homme qui semble en train de méditer se trouve assis dans le fond de cette chambre vétuste, sombre et remplie de toiles d'araignées.

Katara demande : « Iroh ? C'est bien vous ? »

L'homme se retourne, et contre toute attente, il semble très maigre, avec un visage creusé comme s'il avait 80 ans. On peine à reconnaître le Iroh bon vivant qu'il fût…il y a peine quelques mois. Mais c'est bien lui.

« Il faut quitter cet endroit » dit Katara, maintenant intriguée, mais elle évite de poser trop de questions. « Aang est en train d'affronter le seigneur du feu Ozai et les troupes des maîtres de la terre ont envahi le palais. Ils vont tout détruire et emprisonner les guerriers qui restent. Ils ne vous connaissent pas sous un bon jour. Venez avec nous avant qu'ils ne vous fassent du mal. »

« Et où est le gars colérique ? » demande Sokka, qui regarde depuis un moment dans tout les coins de la pièce avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

Des grosses larmes commencent à couler sur les joues d'Iroh, qui reste toujours silencieux.

Katara s'avance et découvre le mobilier noir sur lequel sont posées deux bougies, une vieille affiche de personnes recherchées avec un homme masqué dessiné dessus, un couteau sur lequel est inscrit quelque chose et le vêtement déchiré que Zuko portait à Ba Sing Se…

« Zuko est…» commence Katara, qui vient de comprendre.

« Oui. » répond Iroh. « Il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver la vie, mais cette vie n'a plus de sens depuis qu'il n'est plus là… »

Des images du prince banni leur reviennent en mémoire. Même s'ils ne l'ont jamais vraiment apprécié et qu'il leur a causé pas mal d'ennuis, il ne méritait pas de mourir.

Des pas et des bruits de combats se font entendre dans le couloir le plus proche.

« Il faut partir » dit Katara.

« Non.» dit Iroh. « Je ne pars pas. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas. »

Les trois amis se regardent. Malheureusement, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de rester trop longtemps à cet endroit. L'issu du combat est encore incertain et dépend d'eux. Mais ils ne peuvent pas non plus forcer Iroh à quitter cet endroit et laisser les reliques derrière lui.

« Nous allons parler aux soldats et les convaincre de vous laisser tranquille. » dit Katara.

Ils sortent de la pièce, laissant derrière eux un vieil homme terriblement affaibli par des semaines de jeûne et le souvenir d'un jeune homme fougueux prêt à parcourir le monde entier pour capturer l'Avatar, pour reconquérir l'estime d'un père qui ne l'a jamais aimé…


End file.
